Una noche especial
by o-Gale-o
Summary: En Nochebuena, Naruto y Sakura no la pasan del todo bien, hasta que ambos se encuentran. Advertencia: NaruSaku, AU, two-shot.
1. ¡Hay que ser positivos!

¡Hola, personitas! Este fanfic. es un pequeño regalo para ustedes en estas fechas festivas.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo #1: ¡Hay que ser positivos!

La noche del 24 de diciembre era nevado. Las personas se apresuraban a comprar luces, juguetes, pastelillos y otros dulces para acompañar al pavo. La mayoría estaba feliz por pasar tiempo en familia y solos solo buscaban estar con sus amigos y conocidos.

—¿E Iruka? —dijo Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen.

—No lo sé, el Hokage lo llamó —respondió desanimado.

El señor lo miró con lástima. No le gustaba verlo así. Teuchi miró a su hija y ella entendió lo que quería hacer. Un plato de ramen de cortesía siempre lo alegraba.

—Naruto, como hoy es un día especial te daremos un plato de ramen —dijo Ayame alegre.

—¿En serio? —abrió los ojos de más.

—¡Sí! —Ella asintió sonriendo.

Teuchi le dio un plato de ramen más grande que los normales y le añadió un ingrediente extra, narutomaki.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto!

El niño se alegró tanto que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Ustedes son los mejores!

De inmediato dio las gracias y se dispuso a comer salvajemente los fideos.

Teuchi y Ayame comenzaron a reír por la reacción del niño.

—Esperamos que te guste —dijo el señor.

—¡Charo que shí! —dijo con fideos en su boca.

Los encargados del restaurante sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Dejarían que Naruto se concentrara en su comida.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que se concentró en lo positivo, tal como le había mencionado una vez Iruka. Pensó en su cómoda cama, en el calor de un vaso de sopa instantáneo, en la nieve, un chocolate caliente,…

El chico se acabó el plato con gusto.

—¡Nos vemos! —dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Feliz Navidad, 'ttebayo!

"¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto!", se escucharon las voces del señor y su hija una vez que salió de Ichiraku Ramen.

Se acomodó su gorro y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Todavía había mucha gente, feliz por las fechas festivas.

A Naruto le hubiera gustado pasar días con sus padres, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura-chan e inclusive con Sasuke. Él reconocía que hasta el chico más molesto merecía una Navidad con alguien. Ambos estaban en la misma situación.

Suspiró.

Recordó que se había propuesto pensar solo en lo bueno. Si continuaba así, arruinaría su noche. Además le había ido bien. Le habían regalado un tazón de ramen. ¡A cualquiera le gustaría estar en su lugar!

Caminó con más fuerza.

 _Esta será la mejor noche._

Corrió hasta llegar a su departamento. Lo abrió. Ya estaba tan frío como afuera y no podría cambiarlo porque no contaba con un calentador.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero recordó su preciada comida. Sonrió.

Fue a la cocina y abrió la pequeña alacena. No había ningún vaso de ramen.

Boquiabierto, tomó su monedero con miedo. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

No había monedas.

—¡AH!

* * *

—¡Sakura! —exclamó una señora—. No vayas a tardar, ¿sí? Ya es noche.

—¡Son las siete! —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía sus botas.

—¡Pero ya se ocultó el Sol! —dijo la señora enfadada.

—Solo no llegues muy tarde —dijo un señor—. Por favor, hija.

—Bueno —respondió casi de mala gana.

Salió de su departamento. Realmente hacía bastante frío.

 _Lo bueno que le hice caso a mi mamá._

Se acomodó la esponjada bufanda y abrazó con fuerza una pequeña caja adornada, como si aquello fuera a arruinarse con la nieve.

 _¡Ya voy, Sasuke-kun!_

La niña de doce años sonrió discretamente y caminó hacia las calles de Konoha.

Como era de esperarse, todos los aldeanos se preparaban para la gran cena navideña. Sakura podía sentir la alegría que desprendía cada persona y cada hogar. Aquello realmente la ponía de buenas y los nervios que sentía se iban desvaneciendo.

Ya sabía lo que diría y cómo actuaría una vez que Sasuke estuviera a la entrada de su departamento, es más, ella ya tenía la escena en su mente.

Un muérdago aparecería arriba del portón, Sasuke se apenaría al igual que ella, pero Sakura sería quien daría el primer paso a darle un beso. Él diría: "Siempre te he amado, Sakura". Y finalmente habría una lluvia de estrellas solo porque ellos dos serían la mejor pareja de Konoha.

 _¡Sí! ¡Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida!_

Debido a su vívida imaginación, no se dio cuenta el tiempo que tardó en llegar. Ya estaba frente a la puerta "103", donde vivía Sasuke Uchiha.

Los nervios querían volver a la niña, pero se armó de valor y tocó la puerta. Respiró profundamente y sujetó el regalo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Pasó un minuto. Se le hizo extraño que tardara tanto en abrir. Los cuartos del edificio eran muy pequeños.

Por un momento, Sakura consideró que su amor estaba durmiendo, pero no tenía sentido porque eran las siete de la tarde.

Volvió a tocar. De nuevo sin respuesta.

Dio media vuelta.

 _Tal vez debería irme, tal vez no esté._

La puerta se abrió. Sakura de inmediato volteó. Ahí se encontraba el último Uchiha en pijama, con ojeras bajo los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto.

—Ummm —No podía articular las palabras—. Yo.

—No vengas a molestar en nuestros días libres, Sakura.

—No vengo a molestar —dijo en voz baja, sorprendida por su mala contestación. ¿Quién estaba molesto en esas fechas?

—¿Entonces?

Sakura le mostró el regalo a Sasuke.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun! —dijo sonriendo, tratando de alegrarlo. Él por su parte relajó las expresiones de su rostro, de enojado pasó a uno calmado.

Sasuke tomó la caja. No hizo una reacción de las que Haruno esperaba, pero al menos había aceptado su regalo.

—Gracias —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—De nada —susurró desanimada.

Agachó la mirada. Suspiró.

 _Bien, es hora de ir a casa._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Si desean pueden dejar un comentario, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


	2. Empatía

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Esta será la última parte del fanfic., así que espero que les guste. Lo escribí con mucho amor. c:

¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

Capítulo #2: Empatía

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha. No le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo. Su casa estaba muy sola, no tenía dinero y ni siquiera tenía ramen, ¡pero no entristecería por ello! Mejor se distraería hasta con el insecto que pasara volando.

 _¡Odio no tener nada que hacer!_

Pateaba con furia la nieve que se encontraba por el camino. No despegaba la mirada del suelo.

—¡Oye, fíjate! —exclamó una voz femenina.

Naruto asustado dirigió la mirada al frente. Se trataba de Sakura.

—¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto asustado— ¡No te miré!

—Pues eso es más que obvio —dijo de forma seria.

Esa contestación no era de esperarse de la niña enojona. No había golpeado a Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Sakura ya estaba caminando hacia otro lado a un paso lento.

—¿Qué te pasa, 'ttebayo?

—Nada —Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Siguió su paso.

El niño caminó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Sakura desanimada. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? —Insistió.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él no era muy bueno hablando sobre temas delicados y tratándose de Sakura, podría ser golpeado por cualquier palabra que dijera. Por alguna razón no sabía cómo hablar de manera correcta con ella, pero se arriesgaría y diría lo que pensaba.

—Dime, de verdad nunca te he mirado tan desanimada —dijo Naruto.

Sakura suspiró. Se detuvo a medio camino. Ella estaba sorprendida porque insistía. Naruto estaba preocupado por cómo se sentía. Casi siempre evitaba cualquier discusión que tuviera que ver con las emociones como la tristeza. Fácilmente se dejaba guiar por las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Naruto.

El ninja abrió los ojos de más. Nunca le había agradecido en su vida. Eso significaba que el asunto era muy grave.

—Pero llegaré tarde a mi casa —Continuó.

Volvió a su camino, pero Naruto no quería dejarla así. Le dolía ver a quien tanto quería triste.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Cada día, la chica creía que su compañero en las misiones era un enigma. Fue la primera vez que alguien le hacía una pregunta tan simple, pero tan significante.

—Bien.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y resistió las ganas de decir que era una cita, aunque solamente fuera acompañarla hasta su casa.

El rubio la acompañó.

—¿Cómo te la pasas en estas fechas? —Naruto comenzó la conversación.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Como todos.

Esa respuesta no fue suficiente.

—¿Pero exactamente qué hacen? —dijo con una curiosidad e inocencia que sorprendió a la chica.

Naruto Uzumaki no tenía padres. Nunca había celebrado nochebuena, nunca había recibido regalos en navidad, ni un abrazo. Él estaba solo.

Sakura se sintió como una tonta por no haber considerado su vida. En cambio, él se preocupaba por ella. ¿Y ella que hacía por él?

—En nochebuena la pasamos en familia, usualmente solo con mis padres, pero hay años en que mis tíos vienen a visitarnos —dijo Sakura.

—¿Y qué más? –dijo sonriendo.

La alegría de Naruto era contagiosa y ella también sonrió.

—Ponemos un pino muy pequeño en una gran maseta y lo decoramos con esferas, estrellas y otros accesorios pequeños.

—¿Y le ponen luces? —dijo aún más emocionado.

—Sí —respondió la chica—. Pero lo mejor de todo es cuando mis padres se ponen a cocinar.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

—Cada año preparamos distinta comida. Esta noche tomamos té verde y comeremos curry y mochi.

—Suena bien —dijo Naruto agradecido por no tener hambre.

Sakura pensó con cuidado lo que diría.

—¿Tu qué harás? —dijo con cuidado de no ofenderlo.

Naruto puso ambas manos sobre su cuello y observó al cielo.

—Nada —dijo evitando contacto visual. Aunque con un tono casual, para que no se escuchara triste.

Sakura agachó la mirada.

—Al igual que Sasuke.

—Ya había escuchado eso sobre Sasuke —Sakura dijo seriamente—. Fui a darle un regalo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le diste? —dijo tratando de no escucharse como la persona más celosa del planeta.

—Le hice una bufanda —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, una muy tranquila y forzada. Naruto pudo notarlo. Esa no era la sonrisa que tanto anhelaba que fuera dirigido hacia su persona.

Tal vez por el regalo estaba tan desanimada.

—¡Espero que le haya gustado! —dijo algo enojado—. Debió haberte costado mucho trabajo.

—Sí, pero no fue nada —dijo la chica con un tono más bajo de lo normal—. Aceptó el regalo.

Naruto podía ser el idiota más grande que Sakura conocía, pero ese idiota entendía sus sentimientos.

—¿No fue de la manera que esperabas? —susurró.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—No —dijo a secas.

El muchacho pensó. No quería decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente en contra de Sasuke Uchiha. Iba a defender al maldito por más que lo detestara para que no se sintiera mal la chica.

—Hace mucho que no tiene una Navidad con su familia —dijo Naruto—. Supongo que solo está de malas.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Sorprendida de nuevo de sus palabras.

—Dale su tiempo. Entiendo que no se sienta bien porque también me pasa en estas fechas.

—Debe ser difícil —susurró Sakura.

—Sí, ¡pero hay que ser positivos! —Apretó un puño como en señal de ánimos—. ¡Para que cada día sea la mejor de todas!

Sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias —dijo Haruno.

Naruto se sonrojo. ¡Ese gesto iba dirigido hacia él!

—No hay de que, Sakura-chan —Se rascó la nuca.

Sakura se detuvo de repente y miró a un edificio de unos tres pisos. El ninja rubio ya supo que eso significaba el fin del camino.

—Ya llegamos —dijo la mujer—. Eso fue rápido.

—Bueno, creo que ya me voy —dijo Naruto dando media vuelta.

La kunoichi no iba a dejar el asunto así, tenía que darle algo por haberla hecho sentir bien. Nunca creyó que ese día llegaría.

 _Ya no seré tan retraída con Naruto._

—Espera —dijo ella con rapidez—. Espérame un poco, ¿sí?

El chico confundido puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Está bien —respondió.

Sakura corrió hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su hogar. Abrió y cerró la puerta. Él se dedicó a no despegar su mirada del departamento.

Sentía ansias esperando solo en la nieve.

 _¿Y si nunca sale?_

Volteó al cielo notando que unos copos de nieve estaban cayendo sobre la aldea.

—¡Naruto!

La chica estaba moviendo su brazo de lado a lado para captar su atención.

—¡Sube!

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Yo? —dijo señalando a su pecho.

—¡Si! —dijo Sakura— ¡Nadie más se llama Naruto!, ¿o sí?

El jinchūriki se rió a pesar de tener ganas de llorar.

—¡Muchas gracias!

 _Definitivamente esta será mi mejor noche._

* * *

Hecho por: o-Gale-o aka HikariNoAnkoku.

Comenzó a escribirse: 13 de diciembre de 2016.

Se terminó: 23 de diciembre de 2016.


End file.
